Intertwined
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: For BlackRoseMuffin. All it took was one star-shaped fruit for their destinies to become connected to each other. Roxas/Xion


**Hello everyone I am back. I am glad that my other one-shot of Roxas/Xion was so well taken. For some reason I can't help but find them adorable…even though I still know nothing about the game or anything…just how they acted together in the American trailer for 358/2 days was cute. This is for my good friend BlackRoseMuffin…because I could never think of the perfect Zemyx fanfic to write for you and saw you liked this pairing as well. Hope you like it BRM-chan!!!!**

Waiting…

That was one thing that he always did to her…

Kept her waiting…

It was never long that she had to wait…though sometimes he would be a little later than normal…well that was when she would begin to worry. Worry that he would not show up, even though he always did. He would always meet her in the same place…on top of the giant clock tower overlooking Twilight Town, where the sunset was never-ending. Her sapphire eyes would admire the gentle glow cast over the peaceful town, passerbys down below walked on without a care, not even looking up and seeing the petite girl with the ebony hair, dressed in a black cloak. They had their own lives to worry about…why waste that time paying attention to someone who could easily blend into the crowd?

Xion sighed, and that was exactly what she was too…a nobody with no past, no memories of her former life to treasure like everyone else in the Organization, no motivation to desire a heart like any of them. Maybe that was why she was so close to Roxas…because he was so much like her. No recollections of anything before his awakening into this world…her eyes looked over at the mansion he said that he was found at, it was lonely barren and it hardly fit the scene of the peaceful town in front of her. It stood out…like her. She could compare herself to that mansion…different and almost cast aside away from everything.

"Hm…"

The bells of the clock tower began to ring.

"He's late today," she said to herself, tucking strands of her dark bangs behind her ear.

Her eyes wavered…normally Roxas wasn't this late. He would normally be here before the clock tower began to chime. Even though she was told constantly that Nobodies didn't have hearts, she could help but wonder if everything was alright…

"Roxas…"

Her eyes widened slightly…had he cast her aside too? Did Xemnas finally convince Roxas that she wasn't worth it? Would she truly be…alone?

"He'll come…" she said to herself in reassurance.

Xion felt that if she said it aloud…that it would take this uneasiness away. But alas…it only seemed to make it worse. She sat there in silence for another few moments, the gentle breeze being the only company she had upon this now lonely tower. Each moment he didn't show etched another mark of the cold secluded feeling she had experienced since her joining into Organization XIII…they didn't even change it to XIV to signify that there was a new member…

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she prepared to stand up…only to be stopped by a soft hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Did I keep you waiting too long this time?"

Xion blinked.

"You…came."

Roxas smirked slightly, "Of course I did silly…we promised to meet here everyday."

He looked up to the top of the tall tower.

"I just had something I needed to get before I came here…which is why I took so long."

She sighed again.

"I thought you abandoned me too…" she said softly.

Roxas merely shook his head, "Never."

He held something under his arm tight, but not to the point where he would break it.

Xion smiled slightly, "I feel glad Roxas…I really do."

The boy rubbed a hand through his hair out of habit, "Oh don't mention it Xion…we're friends after all," he said while clearing his throat.

She looked up at him, "Right…I shouldn't have doubted," she folded her hands in her lap, "Though…that's how I am."

Roxas merely sighed as he took a seat beside her, watching the view in silence for a moment.

"I brought something different from ice-cream today Xion…"

The dark haired girl blinked, taking her eyes from the scene once again…looking over to him.

"Something different?"

He nodded, "Yes…something I wanted to try…" he said, pulling out a small star shaped fruit.

Xion looked at it in confusion, "What is it?" she asked.

"A paopu fruit," he stated, "They are pretty famous with the locals of Destiny Islands," he explained, not taking his eyes off of the star shaped fruit.

"I see."

For some reason…it seemed oddly familiar to her.

Roxas looked up at her, "I…wanted to share it with you Xion…" he said, sounding almost nervous.

His behavior was off, but he went through the trouble of getting it…so she didn't refuse.

"Alright. We can share it if you wish."

Cerulean eyes lit up, "Great!" he said as he broke the paopu in half, droplets of juice falling down to the ground like rain.

"Here you go," he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks…"

She bit into it slightly, her face scrunching up.

"It's…rather bitter…"

Roxas only chuckled in amusement, "That's because we have to eat it together," he explained.

Xion stared at it for a few moments, "Oh…I see…that's quite odd."

"Well it is an odd fruit after all," he said in a thoughtful tone that made her look over to him.

"I see…so how did you find out about this?" she asked.

"A faint memory…" Roxas said, "It was blurry and I couldn't really understand much…and it isn't like anyone in the Organization would tell me anyway," he muttered bitterly, "But I learned the symbolic meaning of it…"

Xion nodded in understanding and bit into her half when Roxas did his…strangely enough it was sweet now.

'_How odd.'_

"So what is the meaning Roxas?"

He looked ahead, "Well…" she noticed a faint color in his face, but it disappeared just as quickly, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined," he explained.

She almost dropped the tiny piece in her hand to the ground far below, at a loss of words.

"They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Roxas…" she didn't know what to say, her blue eyes remaining focused on him.

He sighed, "I know being alone is something you fear…or whatever it is we Nobodies do…"

They didn't have real emotions apparently.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore…we're connected now. No matter what happens we will always be connected," he said, placing a hand to his chest...he felt no heartbeat.

This brought as smile to her face as she leaned against his shoulder, feeling him tense at the contact.

"Thank you…" she said, closing her eyes, "For everything…for being my friend."

Roxas relaxed, "No problem," he smiled slightly.

They sat in comfortable silence. She wouldn't mind being connected to him…it brought her a strange sense of comfort. After hearing about the paopu…she quickly finished the remaining piece, bringing her now free hand on top of his, squeezing it gently. A soft chuckle escped her lips when he returned the gesture.

It didn't matter what happened now…because he would always be with her and she would always be him. It felt natural to be around him…for some odd reason she felt he was very important to her…it was something she couldn't pinpoint or figure out, but she knew it was no fake emotion. Their fates were now woven together by a simple fruit…and she couldn't think of anyone better to be connected to.

**Okay!! That was also a very late birthday present to BRM-chan. Sorry I couldn't come up with the Zemyx that you wanted, but I hope it was sufficient lol. And to everyone else I hope you liked it as well!!!**


End file.
